


Currently Untitled (Because Sometimes I'm as Bad at Naming Things as Kendall and Logan)

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Crimes against fashion, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Kendall setting a bad example, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, godfather!James, kendall and logan being awesome dads, logan is the responsible parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini!fill (3 drabbles) for a prompt on the BTR Kink Meme: Kendall and Logan, married and with children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
  
"James! James give me back my son!" Kendall shouts, sprinting through the mall after his friend.  
  
"I'm doing it for his own good!" James yells back, the tiny child held out in front of him as he runs. Keaton is giggling, flailing his arms about as the world rushes by. James dives around the side of the mall directory board.  
  
Kendall stops, anticipating which side James will run out from, "James... It doesn't have to be like this. Give him back."  
  
James peeks around the board, Keaton's blond head just below his, "No, Kendall. I am not going to let you torture an innocent child with your horrible fashion taste. You are one square of plaid away from child protective services. One!"  
  
He holds up a finger to make his point clearer, Keaton's tiny hand doing the same. James grins down at the little boy, momentarily distracted, "Oh, hey! He can count!"  
  
Kendall swelling with pride, "Yep. All the way to  _five_."  
  
"Hmm." James nods happily, his smile quickly dropping as he shifts back onto the defensive, "You still can't have him."  
  
"He's  _my_  son!" Kendall says back, exasperated.  
  
James shakes his head, "As his godfather, it is my responsibility to do what you are unable to."  
  
In order to make his point clearer, James pulls off the boy's little grey beanie and throws it down at Kendall's feet. Kendall gasps, slowly looking up in horror, "I bought him that."  
  
"Which is why..." James draws out the pause, "You're no longer in charge of his wardrobe."  
  
James flings down a tiny flannel as well before sprinting off, the now shirtless baby held tightly in his arms, squealing in delight. Kendall scrambles to pick up the clothes and chases after them, "James!"  
  
  
  
2.  
  
"What are you doing?" Logan asks from behind Kendall, startling the blond so much he slips on the ice, falling through the wall of saran wrap he'd just so carefully created. He hits the ground with a squeal, flailing as the cold soaks through his shirt. He's used to being shoved down onto the ice rink, just not when he's wearing a flannel.  
  
"Darn it, Logan!" Kendall scowls, using the goal to haul himself to his feet.  
  
Logan doesn't help him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, head tilted down in disapproval, "Are you seriously trying to cheat? Since when do Knights cheat?"  
  
Kendall crosses his arms as well. He can be disapproving too, "Since that jack-  
  
"Kendall, there are children here." Logan interrupts.  
  
Kendall looks around, crouching a bit, "Where? You think they saw anything?"  
  
Logan doesn't answer, so Kendall assumes the coast is clear, "Whatever. Look, it's not cheating,  _per se._ "  
  
"Yeah, no. It's cheating." Logan repeats. Kendall huffs, looking away. He hates it when Logan shoves ethics in his face. He knew he should have called Carlos and James in for backup.  
  
Logan rolls his eyes, sighing heavily, "It's pee-wee hockey, Kendall. These kids could care less about winning, or even playing. They just want to go out for pizza after the game. Now quit pouting-"  
  
"I'm not pout-"  
  
"You are." Logan says, reaching out and pulling Kendall's arms down to his sides, "Now quit it! The second half starts in a few minutes. Clean this up-"  
  
Logan gestures at the broken plastic around Kendall's feet and the sides of the net, pausing, "And seriously, Kendall?  _Saran wrap_? You may as well just paint a fake goal on the side of the rink!"   
  
Kendall's head tilts in the way it usually does when he's plotting. Logan tries very hard not to roll his eyes again, "Please don't paint a fake goal on the side of the rink."   
  
Kendall sputters, caught, "Why on earth would I do that? I can't believe you would even dare imply that I- ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Logan, that's my ear! Ow! Logan!"  
  
  
  
3.  
  
"It has to start with a K."  
  
"That narrows it down. Like a lot." Logan says, frowning at the computer screen, as the number of results shrinks by several digits.  
  
"And no weird spellings either. And it can't be any variation of Katie, or Kelly, or, or, or anybody else that we know." Kendall continues, gesturing dramatically with each additional specification.  
  
"And it can't start with Ken." Logan adds, making Kendall pause.  
  
"What's wrong with Ken? My name starts with Ken."  He taps his chest with both hands, as if Logan had somehow forgotten his own husband's name.  
  
"Um, kind of my point. It'd be... weird." Logan shudders a bit. He doesn't really know how else to put it.   
  
Kendall pauses a moment before nodding, "Yeah, a little bit, actually."  
  
"Nothing too long either. Maybe, two syllables?" Logan suggests, scrolling through the list, waiting for something to jump out. He pauses, lips pulling down in slight horror, adding, "And nothing that starts with Kill either."  
  
Kendall gives him a weird look and Logan just flaps a hand at the screen, "Language differences, but- there's a lot of them, okay? What else?"  
  
"Well, it has to be something... pretty, but not too girly either. And simple, but not plain."  
  
"Something I can pronounce." Logan adds, unchecking the Hawaiian filter.  
  
"And it can't make her sound like a hooker!"  
  
"Well, that sucks. I was really hoping we could call her Kandy." Logan snarks.  
  
Kendall rolls his eyes, "I'm just thinking out loud, okay?"  
  
"How about Karmel? Kashmere?" Logan asks, just to tease. Kendall gives him a deadpan expression and Logan tilts the laptop to hide his grin.  
  
The room is mostly silent for a while, Kendall pacing and Logan clicking through pages upon pages of baby names. Kendall sighs, plopping down on the opposite couch, "It wasn't this hard naming Kirby."  
  
Logan looks up, expressionless, "Kendall, Kirby's a dog."  
  
Kendall shrugs, "So? We still had to name him."  
  
Logan shakes his head, bewildered. He looks down at the screen, lines of names staring back at him. He rubs his eyes, "Hey, did James ever lift the ban on Hebrew names?"  
  
Kendall shakes his head, "Nope. He's still got dibs on anything Jewish. But Carlos said we can totally name her something hispanic as long as it's not the same name as anyone in his family."  
  
"So basically those are all out too."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
They sit in silence again, Kendall biting his nails in thought and Logan silently tallying up all the 'no's against all the names he hasn't looked at. The odds aren't really in their favor.  
  
He stops scrolling, for a moment, "How about Kirsten?"  
  
Kendall freezes, thumb slowly dropping from his mouth. He tests it out, "Kirsten.  _Keer-_ sten. Keaton and Kirsten."  
  
Logan can already feel his lips tugging up before Kendall's grin flashes, "It's perfect."


	2. Bonus Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus drabbles in my Kogan-as-Dads!Verse inspired by comments on my Livejournal.

4.

  
"Dude, are those your dads?" Peter asks, leaning over to Keaton and pointing at the two men on the rink.  
  
"Where?" Keaton follows his teammate's finger and cringes. Oh God, no. "Um. Nope! They're not- I lied. I don't actually have any parents. I was created in a lab. Top secret government stuff. I can't talk about it."   
  
Peter gives him a weird look but Keaton just stares him down until the other boy shrugs and sits back in his seat, "Cool."  
  
Keaton ducks his head as Logan pulls Kendall off the ice and waits for the bleachers to collapse beneath him.

 

5.

"She's not that bad." Kendall says with a little laugh, looking over at Kirsten to make a point.   
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL FORCE THIS STICK DOWN YOUR THROAT AND PLAY A FULL QUARTER IN YOUR STOMACH!" The little girl shouts from across the rink, one little fist curled in the front of a boy one year her senior's jersey. He nods quickly, leaning away from her and when she lets go, he stumbles away, sliding on the ice.  
  
Kendall looks back at Keaton to see the younger boy staring at him with a deadpan expression, "Yeah, okay. We'll practice tomorrow."

 

6.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Kendall suggests happily.  
  
The kids fold their arms and look up at him with pouts, "Are you actually going to look for us this time?"  
  
Keaton nods in agreement with his sister, "Yeah, last time you forgot!"  
  
Kendall and Logan's eyes meet briefly, both fighting back blushes. Then, "Who wants to go to Nana K's?"


End file.
